


Jurassic

by CaitClandestine



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oli and Tom meet some interesting guys at a marathon screening of Jurassic Park. Tom's deaf, Lee's deaf and Jordan can only wish Matt were mute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is a part of series where Oli and Lee fall in love, maybe it isn't. 
> 
> I wasn't quite sure how to go about writing sign in with speech, so I just decided to assign everyone a different way of doing it and hope that it's not too confusing.
> 
> Tom – _plain italics_  
>  Oli – plain underlined  
> Jordan – **bold underlined**  
>  Matt and Vegan – **plain bold**  
>  Lee – _underlined italics_

To Oli, Tom has always been his little brother. Not that the order of their birth has ever been in question – it's just that he never sees Tom like the rest of the world does. He's an annoying shit of a younger brother first, deaf second. A whole entire person, not the Sykes kid who can't hear. 

He doesn't remember Tom being able to hear, both of them young enough that it hardly mattered when he couldn't anymore, the two of them always able to play fight and mock each other relentlessly, voices and words or not. Tom can talk, in that same stilted way all the deaf people Oli's ever met seem want to do but he doesn't often, usually just to whisper swear words under his breath because no one ever believes Oli when he tells them it wasn't him, especially their parents. Tom's the good kid and he's the rebel, the one always getting into trouble. 

Sometimes he thinks his father would give anything for him and Tom to swap places and if he could, Oli would. Getting in trouble and not having to hear all the long, boring lectures about becoming an adult and taking responsiliby for oneself and accepting consequences sounds fucking awesome.

They go to different schools, him to the shitty public high school across town and Tom to a specialised one half an hour away. He misses the kid, but it was a decision made for the best. Tom's ridiculously fucking smart and he deserves to learn without being bullied around every turn. Still, even in a more accepting place his brother doesn't have any close friends which sucks because Oli doesn't know anyone his brothers age, none of his friends have younger siblings he could bribe.

It's part of the reason why Oli finds himself standing in really fucking long, freezing queue outside the biggest cinema in town with Tom for a Jurassic Park trilogy showing of the subtitled variety. The other part is that he fucking loves Jurassic Park and is hardly going to turn down an opportunity to see it on the big screen all over again. He mustn't be the only one because despite Tom's earnest and hopeful expression as he watches people join the ever lengthening line, they can't see anyone using sign or something to give an indicator that they might actually be here for the subtitles specifically. 

The two of them don't talk much, beyond Oli complaining about the cold and Tom giving him a look that's way too condescending for a fourteen year old. Behind them there's a couple of middle aged dudes talking excitedly about the director or something equally as stupid and in front there's just this tall, lanky dude who's glued to his phone and not providing them with any entertainment at all.

A quick glance at his own phone confirms Oli's worst thoughts. Time may actually be moving backwards. There's still another fifteen minutes before the movie starts and it'll probably take them that long to get into the building. 

When they only move a few metres in the next five, Tom's poking him roughly in the shoulder.

_I told you we should've bought our tickets earlier_ He signs, sass evident in the extra flourishes he adds here and there, _Or atleast booked them online_

“Shut up” Oli grumbles, poking his brother roughly right back. The guy in front of them turns around, expression curious for a moment before Oli meets his eye and he turns back around again. The main problem with Tom being able to read lips is that it always looks like Oli's crazy and is talking to himself. Tom thinks it's hilarious though, and is always trying to rile him up in public.

The little shit looks pleased with himelf, giving Oli a grin.

_You know, you really should stop talking to yourself before they come for you_

“I-” Oli bites back the witty retort on his tongue, pulls his hands from the warm pockets of his jacket.

I hate you, you little shit He signs back, I should leave you here and go home

_You wouldn't and you know it, you love this movie_

Tom's suddenly got this gleeful glint in his eye.

_You love it so much you're probably gonna go home and wank_

“I'll wank on you if you don't shut up” And oh, he wasn't supposed to say that out loud. The men behind them pause in their conversation and look suitably scandalized and they guy in front turns around again, eyebrows raised towards his hairline. 

“There are kids here, you know” The guy says, “Maybe you should leave that kind of talk at home”

“He's my brother” Oli blurts, which only serves as a way of making the guys mouth actually drop open in shock and no, now he shoulds like he wants to wank on his brother and lord jesus no.

“No, not like that, fuck no” He really needs to regain control of this before someone calls the police. 

“He's deaf, we're arguing, there's nothing incestuous going on here” 

The guy closes his mouth, turns his gaze on Tom, who's got both hands clamped over his mouth but is failing to keep his giggles to himself. Oli would totally leave if he didn't love these movies. 

“Maybe argue a little quieter” The guy suggests, and Oli mutters a gruff agreement. His lips are sealed. 

Nothing deters Tom though, he's soon looking pleadingly at him.

_Talk to me i'm bored_

_Oli_

_Oliver_

_Mums right you sulk like a girl_

_I hope you get eaten by a dinosaur after it finds out you were wanking over it_

God, he hopes the movie is going to start soon. 

Five more minutes and there's a group of guys jogging through the traffic across the street, one of them cackling loudly as he procedes to step up onto the kerb and reach for the plastic bag one of the others is holding, pulling out several Mars bars and putting them down his pants.

“Matt, we're in public!” One of them scolds and Oli frowns, because surely the guy in front of them has just a clear view as they do. Children shouldn't have to see that kind of shit either.

“I'm not paying four pound for chocolate I can get for half that” The boy who is apparently Matt says indignantly, patting at his crotch. “Hey, Jordan!”

The guy in front of them pockets his phone, leans out of line a little. “Gee Matt” He says, “Why don't you yell a little bit louder I don't think they heard you in Wales”

There's a few titters from people further up in line and Matt looks like he might take the guy, Jordan, up on his offer before he's grabbed firmly by the arm by the bag guy and dragged towards them. 

The additional three squeeze in front of them and in this close a proximiaty one of them is like, almost laughably shorter than the others, buried underneath a thick hoodie, head staring at the ground. Unlike the others, he hasn't said a word. 

Jordan turns around to them for a moment, red tinge to his cheeks.

“I hope it's alright my friends jump in, we've all got tickets already so we won't be holding anything up”

Oli just shrugs, not caring either way at this point. He's cold and tired of standing up because he is massively unfit. 

At the very least, this Matt guy is a good distraction from the way his feet hurt. The bag guy is possibly called Vegan, which is a stupid fucking nickname as far as Oli's concerned. Matt's very loud and has to be told to shut up several more times as the line finally starts moving slowly forward.

You're paying for the popcorn He informs Tom, because it's been so long that despite eating like seven pieces of toast before they came he's hungry again.

_No i'm not_ Is the reply, and hes right. Techinically their mum is paying for the popcorn, but that's not the point.

It's getting dark out, and Matt's voice suddenly drops lower which of course makes Oli listen that more intently.

“Do you think there's like, Jurassic Park porn? He says, “Like I dunno, Jurassic Dicks or something, with inflatable dinosaurs?”

“Matthew!” Jordan whispers loudly and it's obviously supposed to be a discouragement but Matt just says oops, turns slightly to his left and raises his hands, forming clumsy but recogniseable shapes.

**Lee, dinosaur – dinosaur, fuck? Dick?**

“Jordan, what's the sign for porn?” Matt thrusts forward suggestively several times and by now Tom's paying just as close attention as he is, mesmerized by the scene in front of them. Seeing sign language in the wild, even at a kind of specific event like this is still a pretty big novelty. Especially when it's being butchered this badly and about such an interesting topic.

“Again, we're in public” Jordan hisses, “If you have to have this discussion at least do it through text”

“Why, it's not like anyone knows what i'm saying” Matt whines, “It'd be so much quicker if you'd just tell me or fuck, even quicker if you ask Lee for me”

Jordan sighs very loudly, runs a hand through his hair. 

“Matthew” He says exasperately, “The people behind us can not only hear what your big mouth is saying but read it as well”

Matt and Vegan go very still, slowly shuffling around to face him and Tom. 

“Aw shit, sorry” Matt says, looking between them awkwardly, plainly unsure of whether it's him or Tom that's deaf but looking mildy distraught at the idea of having said something so vulgar in front of a kid. 

_It's okay_ Tom says, My brother Oli here would be the person to ask about the porn though, he really loves Jurassic Park

“Oh my god” Jordan says faintly and Oli wishes he could sink into the ground and never come up. 

“What, what'd he say?” Matt interjects, “Fuck, he's probably like twelve and doesn't even know what porn is and i've broken him”

“He's fourteen” Is all Oli can find in himself to say, “And he's just trying to rile me up, this is what we were arguing about before” He tells Jordan, who still looks to be in a state of shock.

The other guy, and since the only name that's left is Lee must be Lee just watches them, eyes shifting from person to person. Oli wants to say he doesn't look deaf even though that doesn't make any fucking sense. He's got these big, striking blue eyes poking out from underneath copper coloured hair wedged under a beanie and he looks like every other alt kid Oli's ever known, skinny jeans, chucks and a faded Iron Maiden hoodie.

“Well,” Vegan speaks for the first time in a while, “I guess we should all introduce ourselves then, Jordan?”

Jordan looks at Tom, “Is it easier if I just talk or talk ad sign, or talk and your brother can sign?”

Oli appreciates that he's actually talking to Tom, not to Tom through him like most people do. 

_You can do both, or whatever easiest, i'll tell you if I miss something either way_ Tom says, and Jordan steps forward a bit, far enough that Lee can clearly see him too.

“Alright” He says, raising his hands, “I'm Jordan, big mouth here is Matt and then Vegan and Lee, who's also deaf and i'm already distinctly aware that you two are brothers, so yeah”

Tom giggles. 

“I'm Oli” Oli says as politely as he can, signing as well in case Lee isn't able to catch his words, “This is my younger brother Tom and I do not like Jurassic Park as much as he keeps saying I do”

Jordan lets out a huff of a laugh, “This is the weirdest showing i've ever been to”

Lee's looking at Jordan then, an obviously oaded expression because Jordan looks guiltly.

“Sorry” He signs and speaks, “Have to catch Lee up on our porn saga”

“And tell me what the sign for porn is” Matt adds.

Tom catches everyones attention first though, pointing at Matt and then making said sign. 

Matt looks delighted. “That's it? That's fucking awesome” He says brightly, poking Lee in the shoulder and then leaning infront of him and repeating the sign a few times and fuck, it's got to be weird from Lee's perspective right now. Oli's never tried to have a conversation with so many people before that hasn't just been him translating for Tom. 

Matt turns back to Tom and the two of them just sign porn back and forth to each other with stupid grins on their faces and god if their mum ever finds out how he's ruining her youngest sons innocence he's so dead.

Jordan stops talking, just signs instead.

** Matt wanted to know if you think dinosaur porn exists and then I told him that one, that's not something you say in public and two, Oli and Tom could understand his shitty attempt to actually ask you and then Tom here volunteered his brother as a source of more informtion which Oli denies and now Matt knows how to sign porn, which will be really helpful i'm sure **

Lee doesn't do anything more than give the tiniest smile and nod when Jordans done, which Oli finds weird. Tom never shuts the fuck up. Maybe he could swap them, have some peace and quiet. 

“And now, thank god we're going into the theatre so I never have mention this topic again” Jordan sign-says as they finally reach the front doors, “If you're not horribly offended or emotionally scarred, do you want to sit with us?

“We've gotta get tickets, but - “ Oli looks at Tom, who nods enthusiastically, “Sure, I don't think we could break the ice any better than we have”

The line to buy tickets and popcorn is agonisingly long but they make it and Oli makes Tom carry their drinks just so he can't say anything smart as they head into the cinema. It's filling quickly, super nerds at the front and already a lip-locked couple at the back and it takes him a minute to find Jordan and the rest, Matt waving at them from the middle row of seats, thankfully quiet for the moment.

He ends up between Tom and Jordan, who's got Lee on his other side and then Matt and Vegan. 

“So” Jordan says, “Is dinosaur porn actually a thing?”


End file.
